Who's Next ?
by LightUpTheDark
Summary: My take on what happens after FF6. Dom's family is now in danger, with Ian after them, how is he gonna do to protect them, especially the one he just get back, Letty.
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after their "trip" to London, everything was back to normal. They were a family again. At the 1327 house, only Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, and baby Jack lived there. Tej and Roman went back to Miami, while Han went to Tokyo. In a few hours, all the team's member will be here to remember Gisele around a barbecue. No funeral, no ceremony, nothing big, just the family together.

While Dom and Brian were busy with the chicken on the fire, Mia was playing on the grass with Jack and Letty was in the kitchen, looking at them through the window, trying to remember the slightest memory that she could have had here, but nothing came. She seemed exhausted, and sighed, lowering her head. She suddenly felt hands around her waist and exhaled through her nose, smiling. She turned back, and there he was, the one and only Dominic Toretto.

.

"Something's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her lower back to pull her closer.

"No, I just..." Letty sighed putting her hands on his biceps. Dom knew exactly what she was thinking of. She was thinking of all of those lost memories.

"Come outside, Tej and Rom shouldn't be long now." He took Letty's hand, and she followed him outside.

"Speak of the devils!" Dom shouted, looking at Tej and Roman's car in the driveway. They got out of their Koenigsegg CCX, and came towards Dom.

"It's about time!" Brian shouted, throwing the barbecue tongs on the table.

"This trip was the longest of my life!" Roman said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up man, you were only in Sacramento; it's like what, 5-6 hours? I was in Denver; it's more than 15 hours away!" Tej replied looking exhausted.

"Relax guys, it's family time!" Mia said smiling, getting up, with Jack in her arms. She went to hug Tej and Rom, and went inside to go to make Jack sleep. Everyone greeted and hugged each others.

"So Letty, How you doing sweetie?" Roman asked, putting his arms around her shoulders, leading her to the table.

"Fine, I mean-"He cut her off

"You know, if you wanna escape from your life in LA, come to Miami baby!"

"To escape what?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"You know, escape from your big bear here!" Roman pointed at Dom.

"Hey watch your mouth!" said Dom smiling, having heard what he said.

"I'm joking man!" Rom replied putting his hands in the air, like he didn't do anything. Letty laughed exhaling by her nose.

"Yeah, you better!" Dom added sitting on his chair. He nodded and smiled and then took a sip from his corona. Letty sat next to him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Anyone heard of Han? Food's ready!" Brian said as he put the plate on the table.

"He shouldn't be long! His plane landed at 1pm, and it's already 1:30 so … He's gonna arrive" Mia said sitting at the table.

"Did you guys-"He was cut off when his phone rang.

"'Did you guys' what?" asked Roman, eating some potatoes chips

"First bite, he's got grace!" Brian said laughing

"Not again!" Roman complained

"House rules man, House rules!"

"Shhhh." He said pointing a finger at them, answering his phone.

.

_On the phone…_

_._

_"Hello?"_

_"Dominic Toretto… You don't know me … You're about to… I'm gonna take everything you have. I'm gonna break you, I'm gonna break your family, like you broke mine. "_

_._

Dom hang up, and looked at his family one by one before frowning. What the hell was that?

.

* * *

Hi,  
it's my first Fanfiction, so be soft with it !  
I hope you liked it!

xx LUTD


	2. Chapter 2

_On the phone…_

_._

_"Hello?"_

_"Dominic Toretto… You don't know me … You're about to… I'm gonna take everything you have. I'm gonna break you, I'm gonna break your family, like you broke mine. "_

_._

_Dom hang up, and looked at his family one by one before frowning. What the hell was that?_

.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" Mia asked a bit worried.

"Tej I need you to do something" Dom said quickly

"Yeah, anything man!" Tej replied looking at him carefully

"Trace this call; I want to know where it comes from" Dom ordered, giving him his phone.

.

Tej took it without saying anything. He went to his car, took his laptop, and started to type. Dom joined his hand to his head, and sighed. He tried to figure out who the hell was this person, and how dare he threat his family. All eyes were on him. They were all frowning, wondering what happened.

.

"Dom!" Mia shouted. He didn't answer

"Hey man what's up?" Brian asked frowning. He didn't answer either.

"Dom! What's happening?" Mia yelled again. Dom didn't answer once again.

.

Letty looked at them, they seemed all worried, and then she looked at him. He never acts this way; not answering; and she thought that something was really wrong. She took Dom's hands out of his face, and with her fingers, she took his chin, to make his face look at hers. He looked at her right into her eyes.

.

"Why the hell do you want to trace this call?" Letty asked firmly. She took her fingers out of his chin and waited for his answer.

"Because I got a call from-"He was cut off by Tej who was yelling from the porch.

"Dom! Tokyo! It's from Tokyo" Tej shouted getting up. Dom started to breathe heavily.

"Can you check if Han took his fucking plane?" He got up and looked at Tej. Tej started to type again.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Letty shouted getting up. They all got up and looked at him

"I got a call from a man. He said that he will break me; he will break my family, like I broke his. And I don't know who this is!" Dom yelled looking down.

.

He calmed down and looked at Tej. Tej sighed and shook his head no. He banged his fist on the table and looked down. The silent took place in the garden. Nobody dared to talk when Dom were angry at this point.

.

"Hey calm down, maybe he took another plane, there must be a reason!" Mia said quietly. Letty looked at Dom and put her hand on his back

"Let's go inside…" Letty said softly. Mia and Brian followed, while Rom was still at the table.

"Hey guys..." They all turned their head.

"We still eat, right?" Roman asked with a serious face. Tej sighed, shaking his head. They didn't answer and went back in the house.

"Hey wait! What are we gonna do with all of this food?" Roman yelled, putting his hands in the air. He shook his head, and took a piece of chicken before joining them. They were all in the living room, Dom Mia and Brian on the couch, and Tej, Rom and Letty at the table.

"Do you have any information on Han? Look who his texted last, who he called, everything, I need to-"Dom was interrupted by Tej once again. Tej went in front of the TV, and looked at them.

"I-I got something but … You wouldn't want to see." Tej said, taking the remote control. Dom nodded to allow him to show them what he got. Tej turn on the TV and sighed. He changed the channels and put an international news channel. Everyone was silent, afraid of what they will hear.

_"A fatal car accident in Tokyo last night. Two cars, a Mazda RX-7 and Mercedes S Class collided last night around 11:30 pm. According to witnesses, the Mazda was street racing when she was hit by the Mercedes. The collision between these two caused an explosion in which the owner of the Mazda, and presumed driver 'Han Lue' didn't survive. We've just learned that the Mercedes in question was a stolen car and at the moment, we still have no news of the Mercedes's driver, who's accused of hit and run and of failure to help a person in danger…" Tej turned off the TV and nobody talked. _

"We need to find who he is, and what he wants" Dom claimed getting up.

"So… What are gonna do?" asked Roman before biting into his chicken. Dom looked at all of them, and stared at Brian.

"Tokyo, here we come." Brian said nodding.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Dom added, leaving the room for the garden.

.

As soon as he left the room, everyone seemed tensed. Brian rubbed Mia's back to reassure her, Tej and Roman remained silent; and Letty followed Dom. She had the feeling that it won't be easy for all of them, to be back as a normal family, and she felt guilty for that. Letty joined Dom, and stood next to him.

.

"What are we gonna do once in Tokyo?" She asked him frowning

"No. Not "we". "Us" Me, Brian, Tej, and Roman. I don't wanna take the risk to lose you again" He replied looking at her.

"I'm coming, and without discussing. Aren't we a family? Aren't we supposed to do things together?" Letty insisted.

"Not the things that put your life in danger."

"I'm coming, period." She said raising her eyebrow. He laughed, exhaling by his nose, and shook his head, smiling.

"You've always been stubborn…" He said putting his hands on his hips

"I guess that some things never change!" Letty said putting her hands around his neck.

.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and they kissed softly. That's one of the things he liked the most about her. Her bad ass attitude. She's the kind of girl who's not afraid of breaking her nails and does whatever she wants to do. Tough but soft at the same time, sexy but not vulgar. He could've stayed forever like this, but Mia interrupted them.

.

"Dom! Dom! Dom! You'll never believe it!" Mia said exited.

.

Dom took Letty by her waist, and led her inside. They passed through the kitchen and went to the living room. In the middle of the living room, they saw a girl from behind. She had long brown wavy hair tied in a ponytail, a leather jacket, and ranger boots. Dom immediately recognized her figure. Once turned, small smiles appeared on their faces. How did she did it? How did she survived?

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!  
I know that the beginning of this "story" might be long for you, but I don't want to rush things ;)  
Did you guess who the girl is? I know that it seems impossible, but I couldn't imagine Fast and Furious without her.


End file.
